On the Hill
by ZmCa
Summary: [YunJae Fanfiction, Boys Love, DRABBLE] Ciuman kedua Jaejoong bergerak terlebih dahulu. Menemukan bibir keduanya, ditambah dengan lumatan lembut. Banyak perasaan yang bercampur disana. /-Z


"Y-Yun!" Jaejoong membekap mulutnya tidak percaya melihat Yunho berdiri menatapnya dengan jarak hanya 3 meter darinya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Jaejoong. Yunho menatapnya dengan sangat tenang.

Mereka hanya saling memandang cukup lama. Hingga Jaejoong memecah keheningan,

... "A-ayo berbicara di tempat lagi."

.

* * *

.

**On the Hill**

_-Z-_

.

_**YunJae Fanfiction**_

_Warning : Boys love, OOC, AU, typo, __**DRABBLE**__, dsb  
Rate : T  
Disclaimer : Themselves_

.

* * *

.

Sore ini... tampak rintik hujan membasahi daerah itu. Banyak yang berteduh ditempat-tempat seperti _mini-market_ ataupun halte. Itu juga yang dilakukan dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tampak menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang penyangga halte sedangkan Yunho berdiri tepat disampingnya.

Jika Yunho tampak sibuk menatap tanah dan saling memainkan kakinya, Jaejoong malah menatap hujan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa kabarmu?" ucap Yunho pelan.

"Biasa saja," jawab Jaejoong cepat tanpa menoleh. Membuat Yunho mati kata. Mereka kembali diam. Sesekali Yunho melirik Jaejoong hanya untuk memastikan raut wajah pria yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Tidak ada emosi pada wajah Jaejoong. Yunho kembali menunduk.

_BRMM..._

Satu bus datang mendekati halte dimana mereka ada di sana.

Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya, seolah bersiap memasuki bus itu. Yunhopun mau tidak mau jadi mengikuti pergerakan Jaejoong.

"Aku rindu," ucapan pelan Jaejoong lontarkan sebelum dia berjalan memasuki bus itu.

Tubuh Yunho menegang. Dia menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya. Bahkan walaupun pria itu sudah menginjak tangga bus, Yunho masih menatapnya dengan mulut sedikit menganga.

Merasa Yunho tidak mengikutinya, Jaejoong menoleh dan menggerakkan tangannya seolah mengajak Yunho masuk. Dan begini akhirnya. Yunho mengangkat kakinya dan mengikuti Jaejoong memasuki bus.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ternyata disini juga mendung," Jaejoong melangkai gontai dan langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas rumput.

Yup, setelah menaiki bus, mereka berjalan sedikit untuk sampai tempat ini. Bukit kecil yang ada di pinggir kota.

Awalnya Jaejoong ingin merebahkan tubuhnya disini. Namun langit malam sangat mendung. Apa yang bisa dia lihat dari langit yang seperti itu? Maka dari itu dia memilih duduk dan melihat bintang kota. Bintang yang dihasilkan dari kemerlap lampu dari kota, tempatnya berasal.

"Duduklah sini," Jaejoong menepuk tempat disampingnya. Dia menatap bingung Yunho yang malah berdiri diam jauh darinya.

Yunho tidak bergerak.

"Kumohon..." tambah Jaejoong, hingga Yunho menurutinya dan duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Kenapa kemari?" desis Yunho tidak suka.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Dia tidak suka pertanyaan itu, dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Aku merindukanmu."

Diam lama.

Yunho menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong menatapnya intes. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran pria cantik itu. Dia menatap Yunho seolah menuntut jawaban.

"Aku juga," bisik Yunho pelan. Tak lama dia kembali menoleh kedepan dan menyebarkan pandangannya ke pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Ada banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan," ucap Jaejoong. Dia menunduk dan melihat tangan Yunho yang berada di atas tanah. Ada keinginan untuk menggengam tangan itu.

"Cerita saja."

Jawaban singkat dari Yunho. Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap pria itu, "Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana."

_Kembali diam._

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua. Sekali salah satu dari mereka membuat topik pembicaraan, pada akhirnya hanya ada kesunyian. Mereka begitu canggung...

"Yun..."

Panggilan Jaejoong membuat Yunho menoleh. Dia menatap pria cantik itu dan mengangkat alisnya seolah bertanya apa yang diinginkan Jaejoong.

"Cium aku."

Ada ketidak percayaan diri dalam Yunho, "T-tapi Jae..."

"Cium aku... kumohon."

Yunho bergerak pelan. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada Jaejoong dan memberikan ciuman sekilas. Setelah ciuman singkat itu, mereka saling pandang. Agak lama untuk saling menelusuri mata masing-masing.

Ciuman kedua Jaejoong bergerak terlebih dahulu. Menemukan bibir keduanya, ditambah dengan lumatan lembut. Banyak perasaan yang bercampur disana.

_Senang, sedih, kecewa, dan __**RINDU**__._

* * *

**END**

* * *

_**~*Side Story*~**_

Jaejoong terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tertidur di bukit ini. Dia buru-buru bangkit dan memandang sekitar dengan ling-lung. Semalam masih jelas diingatannya apa yang dia lakukan dengan Yunho.

Setelah kesadarannya benar-benar terkumpul, Jaejoong tergesa berlari ke arah semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan gusar dia menyingkirkan semak-semak disana yang menutupi sebuah batu...

_Batu Nisan_

Tertulis jelas nama Yunho disana. **24-Agustus-2011**. Tepat 2 tahun yang lalu.

Lalu kemarin Jaejoong berbicara dengan siapa? _**Arwah?**_ Jangan bercanda!

Perlahan Jaejoong menggerakan tangannya untuk mengusap bibirnya sendiri. Sentuhan Yunhomasih terasa hangat disini... ia yakin semalam bukan mimpi!

Jaejoong diam. Dia menatap nisan di hadapannya dengan nanar.

"Yunho..."

_Jaejoong berbisik ditengah angin yang menerpanya._

.

.

* * *

.

Ternyata **chara-death** ;) kkk~

.

Happy birthday~  
**PARK YOOCHUN!  
**Kkk~ Kenapa aku malah membuat fic YunJae, ya? /_\) Harusnya kan yang berhubungan dengan Yoochun~

Ya sudahlah~

.

_**Kritik & Saran?**_


End file.
